the carter redemption
by figureskater1995
Summary: small bit i wrote about chase getting hit by the bikies in the episode :carter redemption"


**Rescue Special Ops - The Carter Redemption**

**Hey just a little section about when chase was hit by the bikies in season 3 episode "the carter redemption"  
>hope you enjoy. Xx <strong>

**Chaos was about to erupt at the Rescue Special Operations Station House. Siddy Carter, the problem of the day had arrived and following close behind his was the Plague's Bikies gang.**

"**Plagues are here" Vince yelled upstairs to alert Heidi and chase and to give them the opportunity to hide Sidi. Meanwhile Michelle was calling the police.**

"**Where's carter?" Bones, the lead Bikie asked grabbing Michelle**

"**Get out of here!" Michelle yelled at him trying to push him off her.**

"**Get your hands off of her!" Vince called angered and pushed him off Michelle. Before been grabbed by the other bikies.**

"**Where is he!, he stole from us! Killed my mates!... It has nothing to do with ya." **

"**Oi find carter!" Bones said**

**Chase and Heidi had hid carter in a cabinet, the bikies came up the stairs.**

"**Hey just get out of here okay" chase said trying to keep him away from Heidi. **

"**shut-up idiot" Bones replied pushing chase off to the side. Walking over towards Heidi she said "this is a place of work you….." she didn't know what to say.**

"**Oh well we better go then eyy." Bones said in a baby voice.**

**Chase didn't want Bones near Heidi, he was a dangerous man and he didn't want his friend getting hurt. Grabbing the first thing he could, a stapler chase threw it. Hitting Bones square in the back.**

**Bones turned and chase ran down the stairs. "GET HIM!" he yelled . **

**Reaching the lower floor chase was grabbed by 2 of the bikies. One punching chase in the stomach. Doubled over in pain he was only standing because of the two burly blokes holding him up. **

**Dean and Lachie pulled up in the patrol and jumped out , they ran over to Michelle and Vince to see what was happening.**

**Bones was standing infrount of chase. " I'm so sick of you people." He said before punching chase in the face. **

"**Let him go!" lachie snapped **

**Bones took another swing at chase, his fist colliding with his jaw. Blood dripped out the corner of his mouth. **

"**Bones lets go, carter isn't here mate." One of the bikies said after looking around the offices.**

"**Alright, let's go boys." He said before giving chase one last hit. A hard right hook directly to the side of the head. The bikies dropped chase and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. **

"**Chase!" dean and lachie ran to their baby brother's side. Turning chase onto his back. His left eye was black, he had blood dripping from his mouth and his temple was bleeding from the last hit. Lara ran to get a first aid kit and Vince called for an ambulance. **

**Lara returned with the kit, dean cleaned the wound on chase's head and put ice on the side of his head and eye. They then rolled chase onto his side so he didn't swallow the blood, dean grabbed some gauze and lachie looked at chase's lip, a few of his teeth had gone through his lip. Dean put some gauze on the inside of chase's lip to try to stop the bleeding. The ambulance arrived and took chase and both brothers to the hospital.**

**At the hospital chase's lip was stitched up, as was the cut on this temple. He had gone a had x-rays and brain scans done, luckily the verdict was only a moderate concussion. Dean and lachie were sitting next to their brother's bed waiting for him to wake up. **

**Half an hour later chase began to wake up. He groaned and started to open his eyes. Both lachie and dean stood up.**

"**That's it chase, open your eyes." Lachie said.**

"**You're alright chase," dean reassured him.**

**Chase's eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights in the room. "Hey" he said to his brothers.**

"**How you feeling kid?" dean asked**

"**Head hurts" chase said "what happened?"**

"**Bikies used you as a punching bag."**

"**When can I leave?"**

**A nurse walked in at this moment, and chase asked when he could go. She checked him over. "you will be feeling a bit odd for a while due to the concussion, however if you have someone to stay with you for the next 24 hours then I don't see why you can leave." She explained**

"**He will be staying with us" dean said.**

"**Right, I'll be back with the papers"**

"**Thanks" chase said.**

**Leaving the hospital chase went to sleep as soon as they got home, lachie and dean checked on him every couple of hours, waking him and see how he felt, looking after chasie just like they did when he was little.**

**END. **


End file.
